Kosei Hida
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |affiliation = Links Group |profession = Second in Command of Angel LinksAngel Links: "Guardian Angel" Advisor to Meifon LiAngel Links: "Crossroads" |business partner = |ship = Angel Links (crewmen) |weapons = |anime appearance = "Guardian Angel" |na voice = Tommy Campbell[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1 Anime News Network Wiki: Angel Links (TV)] |jp voice = Hikaru Midorikawa }} is Meifon Li's advisor and the one in charge of various departments, such as the payroll for the company, Links Group. Biography Early Life Prior to his employment under Meifon Li, Kosei worked alongside her grandfather, Chenho Li, as his advisor. Kosei was a "free agent" who was contracted by Chenho Li to work for him. Meeting Meifon Li After Chenho's passing, Kosei introduced himself to Meifon and told her that he was assigned to work with her by her grandfather. During Meifon's attempts to solidify a crew for the ship Angel Links, Kosei handled the public relations aspect of the Links Group's reputation after the fallout following the disaster with the Oracle Cannon.Angel Links: "Crossroads" In addition, he presented to her two viable individuals for crew selection; Valeria Vertone, a former soldier of the Einhorn Empire and Duuz Delax Rex, a dragonite warrior. Kosei shadowed her when she met and convinced both warriors to join the Links Group, and continued to support her through the testing phase of the growing crewmen for the Angel Links. Despite initially rejecting his assistance, Meifon later came to value Kosei's aid in restoring the public's faith in her grandfather's vision. Relationship with Jesia Garland Kosei was out in the city of Altair on Oracion IV when he met a space pirate named Jesia Garland. When he noticed she was crying, he gave her his handkerchief. Kosei was never aware that Jesia followed him and Valeria to a bar where she watched from a distance.Angel Links: "The Rain Upon the Stars" Some time later, Jesia located and discovered Kosei worked for the Links Group and tracked down the Angel Links. She opened fired on their ship several times in attempt to gain their attention before finally contacting them via visual confirmation. She wished to speak to Kosei again, but he refused. It's not until he is ordered by Meifon to see her, that Kosei returns to Altair and confronts Jesia. Jesia arrives at the bar and expresses surprise that he agreed to meet her. When they run into Iris, a friend of Kosei's, the two return to the bar to have dinner. The fact that Kosei paid for their food made Jesia uncomfortable, so she treated them to ice cream. During their time in the park, Jesia admitted she didn't know how to act around Kosei because she liked him. She asked if they should go to a hotel next to have sex, but Kosei declined out of respect to her. They get caught in a storm and take cover under a tree. Their moment of peace is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Deis, a member of Jeisa's group. He attempts to kill Kosei and Jesia, but is intercepted by Meifon --- who'd been tracking them since they met at the bar. Deis escaped, but the attempt on Jesia's life is carried out by JJ, another member of her group. Jesia died in Kosei's arms before he was able to treat her wounds. Angered by JJ's actions, he follows Meifon and intercepts JJ's attempted escape in his vehicle. Using his sidearm, he shot the pirate in the head. With JJ dead, Jesia was avenged. Saving Meifon As Meifon begins her relationship with Leon LauAngel Links: "The Angel and the Fallen Angel", she begins to exhibit strange behavior that's connected to the memory of the death of her family and her grandfather. When she attacks Leon on the assumption that he is a man named "Goryu", Kosei and Valeria begin to investigate the connection.Angel Links: "A Pheasant Chooses Its Tree" Meifon's situation worsens when her visiting uncle, Ulgen and his niece Marcia are killed before her eyes by Lau, who failed to keep the truth about her true nature from being revealed.Angel Links: "The Ones Who Were Left" As Meifon struggles to maintain in the aftermath, Kosei tries to help his friend by assuring her that she is more than what the truth revealed. In a desperate move, Kosei removes Meifon from what he believed to the extent of Leon Lau's influence and takes her into the countryside. There, he hoped that she could live the life of a normal girl.Angel Links: "At the Binary Interval" However, his efforts are made in vain as she relapses. No sooner than she does, Leon Lau's charge, Yayoi, falls ills. Kosei and the others are helpless to stop Meifon once she decides to face Lau on her own and save Yayoi from the virus he intended on releasing on the whole of Oracion IV. Kosei and the others disobey the orders of the Meifon and go after her using the Angel Links F B Configuration Assault Carrier Dress.Angel Links: "All My Soul" Close to reaching Meifon, both the Angel Links and the Assault Carrier Dress use the gravity of a solar planet to reach Leon's location. However, Kosei and the others are attacked by Seku and Letaly, two bio androids who acted as Leon's protection. Valeria devises a plan to draw enemy fire using the Assault Carrier Dress and Captain Jaeger's men.Angel Links: "Fragment of An Angel" Meanwhile Kosei and Duuz were given the opportunity to board another ship and make a beeline for Meifon and Leon Lau's location. On the Mystel asteroid, Kosei and Duuz infiltrate Lau's base of operations. They're stopped short of reaching their destination by cloned versions of Seku and Letaly. Duuz fights them off while Kosei goes ahead. When Kosei arrives, Meifon has rejected Lau, realizing that he merely wanted to use her to create more bio androids. Kosei can only watch as Meifon battles Lau. When Lau is killed, Kosei, Meifon, Duuz and Valeria are forced to abandon the asteroid before it explodes. After the battle, Kosei and the others farewell Meifon, who goes to live what little life she has remaining before her seventeenth birthday in the countryside. When Yayoi regains consciousness, Kosei is the one to tell her that Meifon has "gone far, far away". Characteristics Appearance Kosei is a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. When on duty, wears a blue uniform unlike what appears to be the standard Links Group uniform worn by the majority of the ''Angel Links crew who aren't Valeria, Meifon and Duuz. This may be a marker of his rank or something else. Off-duty, Kosei wears casual suits. With regard to his physical appearance, many women find him attractive. Personality Kosei is a well-mannered young man, who, despite his popularity among women on account of attractiveness, is often high-strung. As Meifon's advisor, he strives to do everything in a just and timely method, dealing with paperwork and other political aspects. However, Meifon's hot-temper and tendency to jump into harried situations makes his job difficult. Kosei maintains a friendly rapport with most of the crew on the Angel Links, but is closest to Meifon. Abilities When it comes to battle, Kosei does not show much participation, but has some skill with a number of firearms. As an adivsor to Chenho and Meifon, Kosei is willing to always assist the Li family in order to complete specific tasks. Despite his upfront demeanor, Kosei is not against using underhanded tactics (politically or otherwise) to get a job done. Gallery Artwork Angel_Links_Artbook-10.jpg Screenshots Iris (Angel Links)-01.png Iris (Angel Links)-02.png Iris (Angel Links)-03.png Sally (Angel Links).png Kosei's_Car_(Angel_Links).png Kosei Hida.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Angel Links members Category:Angel Links Character Category:Angel Links